Nuclear Horseman Studios
Background What's in a Name? Nuclear Horseman Studios (NHS) is a Fallout: Equestria (FoE) Audio Drama producing YouTube Channel, and is one of four channels owned by Unnamed Productions. It was founded by ComicSansPony on Febuary 1st, 2018 as a way to post his Fallout: Equestria Audio Drama on a channel separated for his normal reviews. Though the channel was created in February, the Audio Drama in question had been kicking around in Comic's head for a little over a year prior. Originally it was going to be posted to the The Rift Café's channel, but Comic felt it was too mature for that channel. Once deciding to make it its own channel, Comic struggled with coming up with a name. After posting about name suggestions in The Rift Café, Blue Rav3 suggested "Nuclear Horseman Studios" and Comic decided to role with it. Assembling a Crew The first crew member to be brought on was Comic's friend and fellow FoE enthusiast, DCP, as the "Keeper of the Lore". It is a role he technically shares with Comic. His only role is to make sure the projects keep with the established lore of FoE and if new lore is created it has a solid foundation in MLP and Fallout. Next came Comic's artist friend who dabbled in FoE art and writing, Chokfi. Chokfi was originally Head Artist for the flagship project, but after not being able to produce what Comic was expecting he was downgraded to Concept Artist. He also made a new version of the NHS logo and is working on a mascot for the channel. Following the first casting call, Comic was contacted over discord by Ivory Jyde. Ivory had done work on another audio drama and was a fan of the video game series Fallout. Even though Ivory was not as knowledgeable as Comic or DCP was when it came to FoE, his experience on another audio drama convinced Comic to add him as Writer. Ivory just had "a lot of homework" to do before he could effectivly do his job. After Chokfi realized he could not make the type of art Comic was looking for and after a shifting in how the first production would be presented, Comic brought on NeighingNanny. She was not the slightest bit interesting in FoE, but was willing to provide a detailed Cover Art for the flagship series. And finally Comic added his best friend Coolman Stan. Technically he was first asked, but last to respond. He was brought on for his musical talents. He has since began work on FoE related music which is atributed to he and Comic's band Ctrl-Alt-X. A while later, Comic decided to up production value and brought on StableTwoStallion, an existing Fallout: Equestria based musician, to make original orchestral works to coencide with each episode. Members Official Members: * ComicSansPony – Founder, Executive Producer, Keeper of the Lore, Show Runner, Head Writer, Director, Editor, Runs Social Media, Bit Parts VA * DCP – Keeper of the Lore * Chokfi – Head Artist, Concept Artist, Logo Artist, Guest Writer, Lyricist, Bit Parts VA * Ivory Jyde – Writer, Bit Parts VA * NeighingNanny – Cover Artist, Bit Parts VA * Coolman Stan – Musician, Bit Parts VA * StableTwoStallion – Musician, Bit Parts VA Unofficial Members: * TheLooneyTurtle – Associate Producer, Bit Parts VA Projects The Storyteller – A Fallout: Equestria Lore Series This series follows Paladin Whiskey Pickles, AKA The Storyteller, and his companions Scribe Scribble Jot, WN-DA (Wanda), and Al Dente as they travel the wastes collecting and telling the many bits of lore and stories. Whiskey is also secretly on the trail of his missing daughter. Key Cast: * Forrest McGilvray – The Storyteller/Paladin Whiskey Pickles * CadetRedShirt – Scribe Scribble Jot * Ivory Jyde – Al Dente * TBA – Brine Supporting Cast: * DJ Strike – DJ Pon3 * ★STAR★ – Elder Crossroads * ComicSansPony – TBA * Chokfi – TBA * Ivory Jyde – TBA * CadetRedShirt – TBA * TheLooneyturtle – Lionheart * Comi Kong – Spike/Watcher Other Cast (not part of the main audio drama) * Starry Flame – Megaspell, the studio mascot. Links YouTube Twitter Facebook Deviant Art Soundcloud Category:Alphabetical Category:Web Series Category:Channel